


Rafael waithe imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Rafael waithe/male reader





	Rafael waithe imagines

It had been a few weeks since you saw Rafael, he had been spending time getting to know his father which you knew was important to him but you were missing his touch and masturbating wasn’t quite doing it for you anymore. 

“Hey babe,” he said when he answered your facetime call. 

“Hey Raf,” you smiled. 

You guys talked for a while, catching up on everything. 

“I miss you,” he told you. 

“I miss you so much,” you sighed, “and in so many ways." 

"Oh really? How do you miss me exactly?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“I miss your arms around me… and the way you touch me only you know how to do…” you started. 

“If i was with you right now everyone on your floor would be hearing me touch you,” he grinned getting an idea, “take your shirt off Y/N."


End file.
